


I'll spend eternity with you (but let's start with a week)

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: Some short one-shots for Bechloe Week 2019





	1. Day 1 - Soulmates

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Beca paused as she rinsed her plate. “Where is this coming from?”

Chloe shrugged, taking a sip of her water. “I’m curious. So, do you?”

“No.”

“No?” Chloe sounded heartbroken.

“No.” Beca said, “I don’t think there’s one person out there for you. There’s seven billion people in the world, do you really think that even if you had a soulmate, that you would find them?”

Chloe pouted. “Maybe.”

Beca sighed. “Look, Chlo, it’s not practical.”

“It’s not about practical!” Chloe exclaimed. Beca straightened up at Chloe’s outburst. “Sorry.” Chloe said quieter, “But, don’t you think it’s romantic? That there’s one person out there who gets you? Who’ll stay with you forever?”

“No offence, but love doesn’t always keep people together.” Beca said bitterly, “It doesn’t work like that.”

“Right.” Chloe whispered.

“It’s a nice thought, though.” Beca said, returning to her dishes. “But that’s all it is.”

“Well, if soulmates _were_ real,” Chloe said, “Who would you like to be yours?”

“Are you asking me to name a person?” Beca asked amusedly.

“Fine.” Chloe conceded. “What would they be like?”

Beca contemplated for a moment. “I guess… they would be nice. I don’t want to be with someone mean. And… I want someone I can talk to but… someone who understands when I want to be alone. You know?”

Chloe nodded. “Do you care if they’re more outgoing than you?”

“I guess not. But I don’t want them to force me to do this I’m uncomfortable with.”

“Right.” Chloe barely contained her grin. “Well, I want someone who treats me right and who doesn’t make me feel like I’m too much. And I want someone who doesn’t need to go out all the time and is okay with staying home and spending time together, just the two of us.”

“I like spending time with you.” Beca said absently. Beca paused as she realized what she said then blushed deeply. “I-I mean, I… Someone… Spending time with you is… nice… and… good.” Beca grimaced, “And anyone would… should like spending time with you.”

“Thanks!” Chloe skipped over to Beca and kissed her on the cheek. “I have class. Love ya, bye!”

“Yeah, bye.” Beca said. She watched Chloe walk out the door. Once the door closed, Beca said to herself, “What just happened?”


	2. Day 2 - Coworkers

“Good morning Beca!” Chloe said cheerily.

Beca grunted in response.

“Rough night?” Chloe asked.

Beca sighed as she sat down at her desk.

“I had a great night.” Chloe said. “My best friend, Aubrey, is in town for a few days so we went out for dinner last night! It was just like old times! You could join us tonight, if you want?”

“I can’t.” Beca said.

“That’s okay! Maybe another time.”

* * *

“Good morning Beca!”

Beca grunted as she sat down.

“How are you today?” Chloe was unfazed by Beca’s behaviour. Beca didn’t respond. “I’m feeling good today! I hope your day gets better!”

* * *

“Good morning Beca!”

Beca sat at her desk and buried her head in her hands.

“Did you hear Sherrie is pregnant?” Chloe asked. “It’s so exciting! I love kids!”

“Really? I had no idea.” Beca mumbled.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Chloe said. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, I thought you said something.” Chloe shrugged.

* * *

“Good morni–”

“Miss Mitchell!”

Beca flinched as her boss came out of his office.

“Yes, Mr. Higgins?” Beca said.

“Can I speak to you?”

“Yes sir. Just a minute.” Beca set her bag down on her desk as Mr. Higgins went back into his office.

“What do you think he wants?” Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged, “When do we ever know what he wants?”

Chloe giggled, “Good luck!”

Beca entered Mr. Higgins’ office and closed the door. She took a few steps towards his desk and waited.

“Miss Mitchell, I wanted to talk to you because…” Mr. Higgins paused, “There’s been some… concerns around the office.”

“Concerns?” Beca asked. “Is there a problem with my work?”

“Not those kinds of concerns.” Mr. Higgins shuffled papers around on his desk. Beca raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to continue. “Some people have been saying that you… might not be a great fit for the team. That you’re too closed off and… that you don’t work well with others.”

“So you’re firing me?” Beca asked incredulously.

“God no!” Mr. Higgins said. “Honestly Beca, you’re the only one here with half a brain, besides me. I’d be stupid to fire you.”

“Then why are we having this conversation?”

“Because it’s important that all my employees get along. It’s good for team morale, as I’m sure you can imagine.” Mr. Higgins said. “And, if morale is up, productivity goes up! Do you see what I’m saying?”

“Not really.”

“I’d like for you to give an effort to be more friendly with your coworkers.”

“I’m not unfriendly.” Beca said indignantly.

Mr. Higgins laughed. “Beca, we both know you don’t like the people here. I’m not the only one who can see that. Can you at least pretend like these aren’t the worst people to spend 8 hours a day with?”

Beca knew this was a battle she wouldn’t win. “I’ll do my best.”

“Great!” Mr. Higgins stood up and handed Beca a folder. “In order to make this easier for you, I’ve taken the liberty of drafting this joint project for you to work on. And I hope you don’t mind that I’ve asked Miss Beale to work on it with you.”

“Nope. Not at all.” Beca gave a tight-lipped smile.

“Perfect!” Mr. Higgins lead Beca out of his office. “Don’t forget what we talked about.”

Chloe was smirking as Beca walked back to her desk. Beca glared at her.

“You already knew about this, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Chloe said innocently. “So, when do you want to get started? Mr. Higgins said we could use one of the conference rooms if we like, and Mike did a similar project a few months ago and I’m positive he’d be willing to help if we have questions and–”

“Can I take a look at this first?” Beca said. “Unlike you, and Mike apparently, I get to work at a reasonable time.”

“Be my guest.” Chloe smiled. “Just let me know when you’re done.”

* * *

It wasn’t a hard project, but it was long and tedious. Beca didn’t understand why the company needed this project done – well, she knew why it needed to be done, she just didn’t understand why she needed to be the one doing it. She didn’t understand why it mattered whether she was friendly with her coworkers or not. She got her work done just fine and it wasn’t like she was outwardly rude to any of them. The worst part about it all, in Beca’s opinion, was who she had to work with.

“Good morning Beca! Are you ready for a great day of work?”

“How are you excited?” Beca asked, “It’s 8 in the morning and we _still_ have to do this ridiculous project.”

“The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I’m having a great day!” Chloe said. Beca rolled her eyes.

“It’s raining.”

* * *

“Good morning Beca!” Chloe said, “I bought you a coffee!” Chloe pointed to where a coffee cup, still steaming, was sitting on Beca’s desk.

“Dude, why?”

“Because you always seem to be tired in the mornings! I thought it might help!”

“Oh.” Beca said, “Thanks, I think.”

“You’re welcome! Ready to work?”

Beca nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She raised her eyebrows at the taste; Chloe actually got her order right. Chloe smiled and turned to her computer.

After a few hours, Chloe turned away from her computer and poked Beca in the arm. Beca jumped and raised her eyebrows at Chloe.

“What?” Beca said.

“Do you wanna go get lunch?” Chloe asked.

“I brought food.”

Chloe stuck her tongue out. “Come on Becs, it’ll be fun! We’ve been working all morning! We deserve a break.”

“You can go, you have an hour lunch break. I’m not stopping you.” Beca turned back to her computer.

“But Beca!” Chloe practically whined, “I want to get lunch with you! Please?”

Beca sighed and turned back to Chloe with every intention of saying no, but one glance at Chloe’s pout and Beca felt her resolve wavering.

“Fine. Just this once.”

“Yay!” Chloe jumped out of her seat and grabbed her purse. “Let’s go!”

Beca shook her head fondly as Chloe skipped ahead of her down the hallway.

Chloe took Beca to a small cafe a few blocks away. It was a very “Chloe” place, in Beca’s opinion. The cashier waved as they entered and Chloe said hi to almost everyone. Beca, on the other hand, kept her head down and followed Chloe until they sat down. Chloe insisted on ordering for both of them, and Beca had tried to protest but Chloe had already skipped to the front counter. Chloe came back with two sandwiches and two coffees.

“This is my favourite thing to get here, so dig in!” Chloe said as she placed the plate in front of Beca.

“Thanks. How much do I owe you?” Beca asked.

Chloe waved off her question. “Don’t worry about it! My treat.”

“Are you sure?” Beca said, “It’s not a problem, I can pay you back.”

“You can pay next time.” Chloe said.

“Oh, okay. Sure.” Beca said. She took a sip of her drink before she realized what Chloe just said. She choked a little. “Next time?”

“Yeah! It’s not like this is the last time we’ll get lunch together for the rest of our lives.” Chloe said.

“Right. Yeah.”

Lunch seemed to fly by, in Beca’s mind. Before she knew it, they were packing up their trash and throwing it out. As they were heading to the door, they were stopped by a woman calling out Chloe’s name. Chloe stopped and squealed when she saw who it was.

“OMG hi!” Chloe said. She hugged the woman.

“Hi! Long time no see!” She said, “And who’s your girlfriend?”

Beca was about to correct her when Chloe spoke up.

“This is Beca, we work together.” Chloe said. Beca gave an awkward wave.

“Dating at work? Chloe you dirty bird!”

Chloe shrugged but didn’t say anything.

“We should go.” Beca said suddenly, “It’s getting late and we only have an hour break.”

“Of course!” The woman winked at Beca, “Call me later Chlo, and we’ll get drinks or something.”

“Totes!”

Beca kept giving Chloe weird looks the entire way back to their office. She didn’t know why Chloe didn’t correct the woman that they weren’t dating. Beca hoped she wasn’t reading the situation wrong and that was just two coworkers who might be friends getting lunch and not a date.

“What’s with the looks?” Chloe asked.

“You told her we were dating.”

“That’s just Stacie.” Chloe shrugged, “Date to her just means hook up.”

“But we’re not hooking up.” Beca said.

“Not yet.” Chloe winked.

Beca sputtered as she tried to think of a response. Chloe stopped and smirked at her. Beca realized they were in front of their building. Beca shook her head and walked through the door.

* * *

“Woohoo!” Chloe said, “We’re finally done!”

“Yay.” Beca said.

“Come on!” Chloe grabbed Beca’s shoulders and shook her. “Show some enthusiasm! We finished the really boring project no one else wanted!”

Beca smiled, “Yay!” She gave a small fist bump.

“Close enough!”

Beca had to admit, her and Chloe were a good team. They worked well together. The project took half as long as it should have and Beca knew she wouldn’t have been able to do it with anyone but Chloe. In all honesty, Beca was a little sad that the project was over. Not because she enjoyed the work, because it was terrible and she hated every minute of it, but because she wouldn’t be working with Chloe anymore.

Beca returned to her normal work and Chloe to hers. Mr. Higgins was impressed with their work and congratulated Beca on her ability to work with others. Everything went back to normal for Beca, except, she found that she missed working with Chloe. Not working, she missed spending time with her. Beca tried to ignore what she was feeling, after all, she wasn’t the type to initiate friendships.

“Hey Beca.” Chloe whispered from her desk. Beca felt her mood brighten instantly.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing later?” Chloe asked. Beca checked her calendar even though she knew she was doing nothing.

“I don’t have anything planned.” She said. Chloe grinned.

“Do you want to get dinner?”

“Yes.” Beca said without hesitation.

“Awes! I’ll pick you up at 6?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Chloe smiled and went back to her desk. Beca watched her for a moment before she returned to her own work. She smiled as she thought about her new dinner plans.


	3. Day 3 - 20 Questions

Beca hated Bella bonding nights. It was just an excuse to get drunk and embarrass each other and Beca, frankly, wanted no part of it. She wasn’t a big drinker and she hated sharing personal and/or embarrassing stories.

Chloe, on the other hand, loved Bella bonding nights. She loved drinking her “jiggle juice” and she loved sharing anything and everything with the girls. Sure, she didn’t like the hangover she always had the next day, but that was the price she had to pay.

“Alright ladies, let’s get this party started!” Stacie said excitedly as she pulled two bottles of vodka from her bag. Amy also pulled more bottles of alcohol from her bag and her, Stacie, and Lily set up a “bar” in the corner of the living room.

“Listen up pitches!” Amy called. “Me and Lily will make the drinks and you guys figure out something to do!”

Jessica raised her hand slightly, “We could–”

“20 questions!” Stacie exclaimed.

“Oh em aca-gee, we should totes do that!” Chloe giggled. She may have had some pre-bonding drinks but that was her business.

“Yeah… I think I’m gonna… go.” Beca said.

A collective no rang out from the group and multiple hands grabbed Beca’s arms and dragged her to sit on the floor with them. Beca tried to fight back but she was no match against eight girls who were all bigger than her. Stacie opened one of the bottles of vodka and placed in the middle of the circle.

“Okay, who goes first?” Chloe asked.

“I will.” CR raised her hand. “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

“Oh, I got one.” Stacie said. Beca internally groaned. “I was with this guy and I thought his house looked familiar but whatevs, anyway, as I was leaving, I found out that he lived with his parents and that I was also doing his dad.”

“You were doing the whole family?” Amy asked.

Stacie shrugged. “His mom was pretty hot, but she had a major stick up her ass. But I did his sister three months later so.”

Beca tuned out everyone else’s answers. She was really hoping that everyone would forget she was there and she could sneak away and go to bed. As usual, she wasn’t that lucky.

“Beca! What’s yours?”

Beca shook her head. “Yeah, no. I’m not gonna do that. You guys go ahead. I’ll be… over here.”

“You can’t do that!” Amy yelled. Lily whispered something that Beca was glad she couldn’t hear. Ashley opened her mouth but was quickly interrupted.

“We can’t force her.” Chloe said, “She can do something else.”

“Another question!”

“Please no.” Beca said.

“You have to answer one of them B.” Stacie said, “It’s the rules.”

Beca knew she wasn’t going to get out of this. She sighed. “Fine, what’s your question?”

Stacie hummed and tapped her chin. She whispered something to the girls sitting around her before looking at Beca with a smirk on her face.

“Beca Mitchell,” She began, “You can either tell us your most embarrassing story, or, tell us if you have a crush on anyone.”

“Seriously?” Beca said, “That’s your question?” Stacie nodded. “Sorry to disappoint but I don’t have a crush on anyone.”

“No one?” Stacie asked. “Not even… someone you… know really well? And spend a lot of time with? And… study with? Eat breakfast with? Not even that somebody?”

“I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Beca said.

Stacie raised her eyebrows. “Think about a particular person who may or may not live in this house with us who you spend a suspiciously large amount of time with.”

Beca was still confused. “I don’t know who you mean?”

“Oh my god,” Amy said exasperatedly, “She means the ginger, you dense drongo.”

“What? No!”

“Beca, you know it’s true.” Stacie said.

“What? No! It’s… Not like that! We’re friends! She’s my friend! What the fuck you guys?” Beca said.

Stacie raised her hands in surrender. “Whatever you say B.”

The girls returned to their game as Beca moved away from the circle to sit by herself. The last person to move was Chloe, who was staring at Beca with a hurt expression on her face.


	4. Day 4 - High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: d slur, general homophobia, bullying

Beca didn’t like high school. She hated waking up early in the morning and going to classes she didn’t like with people she hated. Everyone around her were hormonal idiots who smelled like sweat and cheap perfume. It made her feel sick sometimes.

Beca didn’t have many friends. She wasn’t very well liked by the other students based on the fact that she doesn’t take their bullshit and her whispered insults are always louder than she intends. She manages just fine though. She has two good friends and is on friendly terms with their friends and keeps her head down whenever she’s alone. She’s known her friends, Jesse and Luke, since they were kids and they were ride or die. Beca got detention many times for defending Jesse and his weird friend Benji from the jocks who bully them. Luke didn’t need Beca’s defending in that way, he was bigger and stronger than her and punched anyone who looked at him or Beca wrong, but he had shit luck and often needed an alibi due to some scheme he pulled and Beca was more than willing to provide one.

Beca also had a girlfriend. This was a recently new development and Beca was on cloud nine. She didn’t expect to get a girlfriend until she moved to LA and grew up. Chloe was amazing, she made Beca happy and seeing her everyday made the dimly lit hallways a little bit brighter.

Chloe had a lot of friends. She was a cheerleader and part of the school choir. She was on student council and the social justice club. She was popular and everyone liked her. Even the jocks tripped over themselves to say hi to her. Usually the jocks were tripping others (Beca) to entertain their tiny brains. Beca didn’t know how she managed to fall for someone so different from her or how Chloe managed to fall for her too. But it didn’t matter, Beca was happy and so was Chloe.

They were happy, but the rest of the school was desperate to pick apart anything different and ruin it. Beca faced her fair share of slurs in the hallways ever since she came out in the tenth grade and started dressing like “a sad emo goth bitch” (Ryan Harrington’s words, not hers). Chloe didn’t, even though she never hid from her bisexuality, but she also never announced it either. And the general population ignored her sexuality to save their perfect image of her in their heads. That’s changed since she started dating Beca.

“Hey Chlo.” Beca said as she leaned against the lockers. It was way too early to be awake in Beca’s opinion, but she’ll do it to see Chloe for 20 uninterrupted minutes in the morning.

“Hi.” Chloe said quietly. Beca straightened up. Something was wrong.

“You okay?” Beca asked. Chloe nodded. “I don’t believe that, you’ve usually talked my ear off about whatever cute thing your dog did as you were leaving. What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Chloe said. “I’m just tired.” Beca wasn’t convinced, but she wasn’t going to push it.

“Okay.” She said. “Are you ready for that biology test?”

Beca found out later why Chloe was upset. One of the idiot jocks wrote dyke in Sharpie on Chloe’s locker. Beca found out because she was skipping class and happened to pass Chloe’s locker where Aubrey, Chloe’s best friend, was furiously scrubbing the door with hand sanitizer. Beca saw enough of what was written to know what happened and she recognized the handwriting. It was the same meathead who wrote on Beca’s locker every three weeks.

Beca was fuming. It didn’t take her long to track down the bully. He was smoking under the bleachers with a few others. Beca stormed up to him and poked him in the chest.

“What the fuck did you do, you piece of shit?!” Beca poked him again. “You know what you did! I don’t fucking care if you wanna scrawl whatever bullshit your brain thinks up on my locker, but stay the fuck away from my girlfriend or so help me god!”

He looked shocked for a few moments then his face hardened. “Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?”

Beca wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face, consequences be damned. She knew it was a bad idea and she should leave it alone. She never had much self control anyway. She pulled back and punched him with all her might. He stumbled back a few steps and Beca felt victorious. Then he straightened up and Beca regretted everything she’s ever done in her life.

She ended up in the nurse’s office covered in bandages with ice packs on her worst bruises. She insisted that the secretary didn’t call her dad to pick her up and it was a testament to how much the staff don’t care that she agreed. So Beca was left to entertain herself until the day ended and she could take the bus to Jesse’s house and stay overnight. Beca decided to count the number of times the light flickered and eavesdropped on the secretary’s conversations.

“Beca! Oh my god!”

Beca startled then grimaced. Chloe rushed over and kneeled in front of Beca.

“What happened?” Chloe asked.

Beca smirked. “You know me, always getting into trouble.”

“Did one of the football players do this? I’ll tell the coach and they’ll get kicked off.” Chloe said. Beca shook her head. “Was it Bumper? I know he doesn’t usually hit people but I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Chlo, it’s fine.” Beca said. “It’s not important.”

“Yes, it is!” Chloe insisted. “You got hurt! I won’t let whoever did this get away with it!” Beca smiled. “What?”

“Nothing, just… That’s why I did it.”

“Did what?”

Beca shifted away from Chloe and looked down at her lap. “I might’ve… found out… about your locker… and… got really mad.”

Chloe sighed. “What did you do?”

“I might’ve… punched him in the face…”

“Beca!”

“I’m sorry! I was really mad because… like, you’re really cool dude, and I don’t like when those assholes are mean to you.” Beca said.

“I still think you shouldn’t have done it, but thank you anyway.” Chloe smiled. “My knight in shining armour.”

“I’m a terrible knight.” Beca said. Chloe nodded.

“But you’re very cute!” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek gently. “But I don’t want you going after anymore boys who are literally three times your size.”

“Hey!”

Chloe shrugged. “No offense, but it’s like they’re Big Macs and you’re a snack wrap.” Beca crossed her arms and glared at Chloe. “I said no offense.” Chloe stood up and held out her hand to Beca. “Now come on, I’ll take you back to my place and you can rest, okay?”

“Sounds way better than being in this dump.” Beca took Chloe’s hand and walked out.

“That’s what I thought.”


	5. Day 5 - Why Are You Here?

Beca liked working at the radio station. She didn’t like when she was forced to stack CDs for hours on end with the always flirting Jesse, but Luke was starting to let her take shifts in the booth to play her music. Luke had also started scheduling Beca and Jesse on different shifts so they didn’t have to work together.

It did get boring, especially when Luke was in the booth and Beca was stacking CDs on her own. There’s only so many CDs one can stack before they start to lose their mind. Beca would rather go crazy than start working with Jesse again so she tried to manage as best as she could. It was hard to convince Luke of that when he caught her banging her head against the wall.

“You can bring a friend to talk to,” Luke told her, “If that’ll keep you from giving yourself a concussion.”

Beca wasn’t planning on doing that, but after her regular complaining session to Chloe about how boring her work was, she mentioned what Luke said. Chloe, of course, invited herself to hang out at the station whenever Beca had a shift. No amount of convincing would stop her, so Beca resigned herself to her fate.

It wasn’t bad. Beca liked hanging out with Chloe and it was better than dissociating for 4 hours every day. Chloe liked to fool around and Beca was always annoyed when Jesse would do the same thing, but with Chloe she actually laughed and had fun with it.

“Becs! Watch this!” Chloe was attempting to balance her water bottle on her head. It stayed for a moment before clattering to the floor. Beca smiled and shook her head and placed another CD on the shelf.

“Try not to break anything.” Beca said, “I don’t think Luke would appreciate it.”

“You got it.”

Beca was distracted by the large pile of CDs she had and didn’t notice Chloe walking up to her. She did notice Chloe’s arms circling her waist from behind. Beca froze.

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you.” Chloe said, “I wanted a hug and you’re in the perfect hugging position. I can stop if you want.”

“No… no, it’s fine. But I’m gonna be moving around and stuff.”

“I can move around and stuff too.”

Chloe really liked hugs. She hugged Beca for a while, even after it got awkward for Beca to stack CDs. Chloe also decided to do this everyday. She would fool around or talk to Beca for a while, then she would walk up to her and hug her for an undetermined amount of time. Beca got used to it after the first few times. She didn’t even flinch when Chloe would grab her.

She was on her toes trying to put a CD on the highest shelf and when she finally got it, she turned to grab another one and found herself face to face with Chloe. So close that their noses were almost touching. Beca would normally flinch away, she didn’t want to.

“Hi.” Beca whispered.

“Hi.” Chloe said, “What’s up?”

“N-Nothing.”

Beca might have been imagining it, but she could’ve sworn Chloe was leaning closer. She never got a chance to find out, because a door slamming caused them to jump apart. It was Jesse, who was walking towards where Beca and Chloe stood.

“Why are you here?” Beca asked more aggressively than she meant to. Jesse paused mid-step.

“Um, I work here?”

“You don’t work today.” Beca said.

“I switched my shift to today because I can’t make it tomorrow. Did Luke not tell you?” Jesse pointed to the booth where Luke sat.

“He’s been in there the whole time.” Beca said, “I’d be surprised if he even knew I was here.”

Jesse laughed. “Yeah, probably.”

There was a beat of silence and Beca clapped her hands, startling Jesse and Chloe.

“Okay, since you’re here now, I’m gonna go.” Beca said, “We both don’t need to stack CDs.”

“Oh, I thought we could, you know, hang out while we stack CDs.”

“Nope.” Beca said, “I’m busy.”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s arm and dragged her out of the station. Sometimes she really hated Jesse.


	6. Day 6 - Amnesia

Sometimes Beca wished she could wake up with amnesia. There are some things she would really like to forget. There was that time that she fell in mud in 5th grade and the rest of her class laughed at her, all of high school, and her parents’ divorce to name a few. The thing she wished she could forget the most was the four years she spent with her.

Beca didn’t do feelings. She kept all of her emotions bottled up and hidden to protect herself from getting hurt. It was lonely sometimes, but it was safer. Beca didn’t want anyone to hurt her the same way her parents hurt each other.

That changed when Beca met Chloe. Chloe made Beca want to _try_. To throw away everything she was used to and start anew. Beca’s walls came tumbling down as soon as she looked into Chloe’s bright blue eyes.

Beca started feeling. She started letting herself feel. She wanted to feel things when she was with Chloe. She didn’t think about getting hurt, or anything bad. Chloe made her feel safe. Beca wanted to spend the rest of her life with Chloe, something she never imagined she’d do with anyone. Life was better with Chloe in it and Beca wanted to feel that forever.

It all came crashing down after graduation. Chloe was going to vet school and Beca was offered a full-time position at Residual Heat. Beca didn’t want to stop Chloe from achieving her dreams, so she told Chloe to go to vet school no matter where it was. She believed they could make it through anything. Beca knew that once Chloe’s school was over and once she got her big break, they’d be okay. She knew that as long as they stuck it out until then, that they’d be happy together for the rest of their lives. Chloe didn’t see it that way.

She explained in one, long, tearful Skype session that it wasn’t Beca’s fault, it was the distance. That they’re both so busy and it’s too hard for her to try to keep up her schooling and a long-distance relationship as well. Beca stared numbly at the wall as Chloe kept talking. She only heard about a half of what Chloe said. What she did pick up on, was that Chloe was done. Chloe didn’t believe they could make it. Chloe wasn’t willing to stick it out like Beca was. Beca hung up after Chloe’s tenth “I’m sorry” and didn’t leave her bed for the rest of the weekend.

Beca really wished she could wake up with amnesia and forget the last four years. She wished she could walk through her apartment without constantly seeing reminders of Chloe. Every gift Chloe’s given her, everything Beca bought with Chloe, because of Chloe, reminded Beca of her heartbreak. Beca walked past the coffee shop she took Chloe when Chloe visited her. Beca saw a puppy running around in the dog park and remembered when Chloe made her stand there for 30 minutes just to watch the dogs running. She saw red hair and her heart leaped into her throat. Everything reminded Beca of Chloe.

Beca wished she could erase the four years worth of memories she made with Chloe. She wished her chest would stop hurting, that she could leave her apartment with pounds of makeup on to hide the dark circles around her red, puffy eyes.

When Beca got the invitation from Emily to return to Barden, she considered saying no. She knew it would be painful to see Chloe again. They hadn’t spoken since they broke up. Chloe left multiple voicemails and texts to see if Beca was okay and Beca didn’t respond to a single one. Eventually, Chloe stopped trying. Beca didn’t know which was worse, seeing Chloe’s name on her phone screen or knowing she’ll never see it again.

In the end, Beca said yes. She hadn’t seen the Bellas in way too long and she missed them. She didn’t want her mess with Chloe to prevent her from seeing her friends.

Beca thought she prepared herself enough. She thought she was ready. She told herself she was ready to see Chloe, to talk to her, to be around her. Beca thought she could handle it.

“Hi.” Chloe said quietly.

Beca looked up from the ground and saw that she and Chloe were the first to arrive. Chloe looked… good. Way better than Beca felt. She looked refreshed, like she just got back from a relaxing vacation. Beca was sure she looked like a depressed raccoon.

“Hi.” Beca replied.

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Good.” Chloe looked around.

“How are you?”

“Good.” Chloe smiled, “I’m almost done my degree.”

Beca nodded. “Cool.” Chloe hummed.

Beca swallowed thickly. She silently prayed to the gods that one of the other Bellas got there fast. It was getting harder and harder not to beg Chloe to take her back or to scream and cry at the top of her lungs. Chloe crossed her arms and Beca caught a glimpse of a band on her ring finger. It took Beca two seconds to realize what kind of ring it was.

“You’re engaged?” Beca blurted out. Chloe quickly hid her hand. “Since when?”

“Um.” Chloe looked at the ceiling. “It’s pretty recent. I was going to tell you but… I haven’t had time.”

“Haven’t had time, yeah right.” Beca said, “Whatever, I hope you’re happy.”

Beca did mean that. She did want Chloe to be happy, but it felt like someone ripped out her heart again. She never imagined Chloe would move on, let alone get married. Beca always thought they’d find their way back to each other. She never considered that Chloe could be happy with someone else.

Beca stormed past the now arriving Bellas. They called out to her but she wasn’t stopping. She felt her eyes burn and knew she had to get out of there. She shouldn’t have agreed to come. She should’ve stayed home in her crappy apartment, eating takeout and watching whatever shitty reality show was on.

Beca wished she had amnesia. She wished she could forget seeing the ring and knowing what it meant. She wished she could forget that Chloe loved someone else. She wished she could forget that she still loved Chloe and that she always would. She wished amnesia would remove all traces of Chloe from her life so she could return to normal living instead of just existing.


	7. Day 7 - Truth or Dare

Playing truth or dare with the Bellas was an experience, to say the least. After they all had a few drinks, they were more willing to do whatever stupid thing the others dared them to and were more open to answering the invasive truths the others asked. The dares ranged from drinking whatever cocktail Amy created to running to the Treble house and back while naked.

All the Bellas were tipsy. It was the day after their final midterm and everyone agreed they needed a break. Beca can’t remember who suggested they play truth or dare, but she didn’t care anymore. She was too busy watching Jessica try to balance her drink on the top of her head. She managed to keep it still for 2 whole seconds before it slipped off. Luckily, Ashley was ready and caught it before it spilled on the carpet. Jessica then dared Amy and CR to do the worm and let the Bellas judge who was better. Amy won, so it was her turn.

“Beca Mitchell!” Amy called. Beca saluted in her direction. “Truth or dare?”

Beca knew she was a little passed tipsy and wasn’t sure if she could get up to do whatever dare Amy was planning. “Truth.” The other Bellas booed and Beca flipped them off.

“Alright, Mitchy,” Amy said, “Who’s the hottest Bella?”

“Remember there is a right answer.” Stacie threatened.

Beca shook her head. “Come one guys, that was lame.”

“Aha!” Amy said, “You think it’s me! No need to spare these skinny bitches’ feelings, tell it how it is.”

“Okay!” Beca said, “I’ll answer.” Beca was trying to think of who she thought it was, but she was having trouble concentrating. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of an answer. “Chloe!” Beca blurted out.

“Aww!” Chloe said, “You think I’m the hottest?” Chloe fluttered her lashes at Beca. “I’m flattered.”

Beca scoffed. “Don’t let it go to your head. You’re only the hottest one in this room.”

“Still.”

Amy coughed. “Ehm, Bhloe, if you wouldn’t mind, we’d like to get back to the game now.”

Beca waved her off. “By all means.”

“Chloe,” Stacie said, “Truth or dare?” Beca tried to protest that it was her turn but she was shushed quickly.

Chloe hummed. “I think I’ll go with dare.”

“I dare you… to kiss the hottest person in the room!”

“I can’t kiss myself!” Chloe said.

“Then kiss who you want!”

Chloe didn’t even hesitate before turning and kissing Beca square on the mouth for a few seconds. Beca was stunned into silence and she stared at Chloe with her mouth open. Chloe winked at her and lifted her chin so her mouth closed.

“Don’t want you catching flies.” Chloe whispered. She turned away from Beca. “Alright girls, who’s next?”


	8. Day 8 - Softball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. Thanks for following along and I hope you enjoyed these fics

Beca Mitchell was the best pitcher on the Barden University softball team. She always held the other team to less than two runs and won player of the year two years in a row. When Beca first joined the team, their opponents would laugh at the tiny pitcher when the rest of the team was at least 4 inches taller than her. They would trash talk her by calling her a kid, or say that there was no way she could play, let alone pitch. They would always be confident that they would win until Beca struck out the first three batters before they could say game on.

Beca’s reputation quickly spread and the other teams don’t underestimate her anymore. Game after game, they tried to find a way to beat her. They couldn’t figure out what made Beca so good. Beca didn’t listen to whatever anyone said about her. She only focused on the game and the next pitch to throw.

The first time Barden played Georgia State, Beca was intrigued by a redhead who played for them. She seemed to be pretty unfocused on the bench, but on the field, she was locked in. Beca watched her fool around in the dugout and pay little attention to the game. Then, it was like she did a complete 180 and stayed completely focused in her position. She was a shortstop and no matter where the ball was hit, if it was between second and third, she found a way to get it. Times when Beca was sure her teammate got a hit, this girl was there to take it away. Beca was impressed.

After the game, (Barden won barely, 2-1), the teams shook hands. Beca paused at the redhead.

“Nice work.” Beca said, “You played well.”

“Same to you.” She said.

“I’ve never seen a shortstop make some of the plays you did.”

The girl smirked. “That’s because you’ve never seen me play.” Beca raised her eyebrows, this girl was something else. “Throw me something good next time.”

Beca couldn’t stop thinking about her. She didn’t even know her name, but Beca knew she wanted to know more. Barden had good fielders, really good fielders, but none as good as her. Beca kept thinking about her demeaner. How she was a complete distraction to her team when she wasn’t on the field, how she joked and pranked and bugged everyone, then suddenly lasered in when the ball was hit to her. Beca had never seen anything like it. There were players for Barden who were goofballs off the field but during a game, they focused completely. Not this girl.

It was a few weeks before they played again. Beca wasn’t pitching that game, which allowed her to focus on the redhead more closely. The more Beca saw, the more she wanted to know. After the game, when the teams shook hands, it was the girl who stopped Beca.

“I saw you watching me.” She said, “Do I look that good?”

Beca shook her head. “Not why I was watching.”

“You don’t think I’m hot?”

“Wha – That – I didn’t… I didn’t say that.” Beca sputtered.

“Well, Miss Pitcher, do you wanna grab a drink with me tonight? If you’re so interested in me.” The girl winked.

“You got it, Shortstop.”

“Hey there Pitcher.” The girl said when Beca walked up to her later that night.

“Shortstop.” Beca saluted. “Do I get to know your name?”

“If you’re lucky,” The girl lowered her voice and leaned close to Beca, “You might find out tonight.”

Beca smiled. “Let’s hope I’m lucky then.”

“You’re a little short to be a pitcher.” The girl said.

“So I’m told.” Beca said, “But I think I prove that it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course.” She said, “You stuck me out enough times.”

“Maybe you’re just a bad batter.”

“Excuse you!” The girl straightened up. “I have the best batting average on my team!”

Beca raised her hands in surrender. “My mistake. I guess that means I’m a good pitcher.”

The girl pursed her lips. “Perhaps.”

“You are really unfocused when you’re not playing.” Beca said, “I watched you during the game. You fool around constantly unless you’re on the field.”

“I like to have fun.” The girl shrugged. “I find it helps, I can’t spend every second of the game focusing on it. I let loose when I can and I’m able to focus better on the field.”

Beca nodded. “To each their own.” Beca raised her glass and the girl clinked hers to it.

They talked for a few more hours before Beca announced that it was getting late. The girl, who Beca was lucky enough to learn was named Chloe, asked Beca if she would like to go home. Beca, feeling bold, winked and asked who’s home she meant. Chloe smirked and lead Beca to the Uber she called for. Beca stayed at Chloe’s place overnight, since she didn’t feel like she could make it home after the workout Chloe put her through.

Beca woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning, she picked it up without looking at who was calling.

“What?”

“Where are you?” Stacie asked.

“What?”

“Practice starts in like 10 minutes!”

“Shit!” Beca sprang up and rushed to find her clothes. “Tell Coach I’m on my way and that I had an emergency or something.”

“Where the fuck are you Mitchell?”

“Um…” Beca bit her lip. “Georgia State?”

“Rebecca Mitchell! Fraternizing with the enemy!”

“I’ll explain later! Please cover for me?”

“Yeah, alright.” Stacie said, “But I want details!”

“Oh fuck.” Beca said after she hung up. “Fuck. Fuck.”

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked from the doorway. Beca looked up to see Chloe standing with two coffees.

“No.” Beca said, “I’m late for practice because I slept in.”

“Oh dear.” Chloe said.

“I’m really sorry to run out but I have to go.” Beca kissed Chloe’s cheek as she rushed past. “I’ll call you later.”

Beca and Chloe began a very secret relationship. Their teams were rivals and they didn’t want to get in trouble. Even though they both knew that no one could really do anything to them, they still didn’t want to tell anyone just yet. Beca told Stacie she hooked up with a random girl she met at the bar and wasn’t planning on seeing her again and Stacie bought it. Beca and Chloe managed to hide it pretty well, whenever they hung out, it was either in one of their rooms or they went somewhere off both campuses where they wouldn’t see anyone they knew.

The next time Barden played Georgia State, Beca was ready. She had been teasing Chloe that Barden was better and she was ready to prove it. So far, both teams had won one game against the other and Beca knew Barden could win again to prove to Chloe that they were better. Beca tried to act like Chloe was just another player, but it was difficult. Still, she was sure no one noticed.

It was the fourth inning, and Georgia State was batting. Chloe was on first. Beca kept an eye on her. She knew Chloe could run and was always ready to steal a base. As Beca started to throw, she saw Chloe start to run. The batter missed the ball and the catcher threw a strike to second. It happened so fast that Beca didn’t see what happened. As the second baseman reached down to tag Chloe out, she fell or stumbled or something, and she collided with Chloe. She got up and said she was okay but Chloe stayed down. Beca felt her heartrate spike.

“Get up.” Beca muttered, “Get up. Come on. Chlo, get up.”

Chloe didn’t get up. She stayed down holding her ankle. It seemed like everyone was frozen in time. Beca didn’t realize that she had started running. She kneeled beside Chloe and brushed her hair off her face. She reached towards her ankle but Chloe stopped her.

“Hurts.” She whispered.

“Okay,” Beca said, “You’re okay. I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

“Becs.” Chloe whimpered. She grabbed Beca’s hand and held it tightly.

The coaches finally came running out with a first aid kit and started looking at Chloe’s ankle. Chloe didn’t let go of Beca’s hand. They concluded that Chloe injured her ankle and they were going to take her to get x-rayed to see how serious it was. Chloe didn’t want to let Beca go, but she had to. Beca kissed her hand.

“You’re okay, I promise I’ll be right there as soon as I can.” Beca said.

Both teams were giving Beca weird looks but Beca ignored them. The game continued and Beca tried to focus but all she could think about was Chloe. It was easily the worst game Beca played. She gave up four runs before she finally got the third out. She couldn’t focus knowing Chloe was in pain somewhere. The coach took her out in the fifth after she gave up two more runs without getting any outs. Beca understood. She couldn’t play anymore.

She had to stay until the end of the game, but as soon as it was over, she grabbed her stuff and ran to her car. She quickly rushed to the Georgia State clinic where Chloe was. She forced herself to walk to the room Chloe was in. When she got there, she saw Chloe sitting on a bed with her foot elevated with ice on it. Chloe brightened when she saw Beca.

“Beca!” Chloe said, “How was the game?”

“That’s what you’re concerned about right now?” Beca asked incredulously, “Dude, how are you?”

“I’m okay.” Chloe said, “It’s only a sprain, so I’ll have to rest for a few weeks but I’ll be okay.”

Beca breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god.” She sat on the bed beside Chloe and took her hand. “I gave up six runs.”

“Ouch.” Chloe said, “How’s that ego feeling?”

“Pretty bad, I think I need to be here more than you.”

Chloe laughed. “You were worried about me.”

“Of course I was! You could’ve broken your leg!”

“It’s sweet.” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek. “Although I think we might have to tell the teams about us.”

Beca groaned. “Aw shit. I didn’t think about that.”

“It was a good run, Pitcher.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Shortstop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


End file.
